Entre Páginas y Silencio
by scienceFragile
Summary: Puede que su relación sólo la comprendieran ellos dos o realmente no lo hicieran. Pero las páginas escritas en silencio las guardarían por siempre con ellos.
1. Página uno

_Durarara le pertenece a Ryohgo Narita, la historia es mía._

 _Resumen: Puede que su relación sólo la comprendieran ellos dos o realmente no lo hicieran. Pero las páginas escritas en silencio las guardarían por siempre con ellos._

…

"Puede, que lo que le molestara no fuera nada más que el simple hecho de que sus ojos no estuviera siempre al pendiente de lo que hacía él."

 **Entre páginas y silencio**

* * *

Un simple libro, un libro como cualquier otro. De tapa roja, bordes negros y marcador de tela vieja.

Te preguntabas, como era, que él siempre podía leer el mismo libro.

¿Por qué el mismo libro atraería la atención de Kadota por completo?

Siempre, en el patio, en la azotea, en el tren y hasta en el salón. Dotachin siempre, siempre tenía el mismo libro en las manos, y lo leía con tal ahínco que te parecía estúpido y molesto.

Hasta podrías decir que, odiabas cuando se pasaba todo el día con la mirada gacha, metida en las letras impresas de aquel libro, sin sacar a relucir su brillo.

-¿Puedo saber por qué me estas mirando así?

Un susurro acompasado con el paso de una pequeña brisa cargada de hojas secas y olor a pasto bresco, la voz de Dotachin era como la paz reflejada; como las hojas que se dejan encaminar por una suave brisa de verano con tranquilidad.

Cuando apartó la mirada de las páginas viejas y giró su cabeza para mirarte, sentiste como si hubieras sido descubierto haciendo algo indebido, pero por dentro, la alegría comenzaba a quemar un poco dentro de tu pecho.

Y tu sonrisa ladina fue la respuesta a esos sentimientos.

-Ne, Dotachin~ ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Mirar un libro o mirarme a mí?

La brisa de detuvo, y sus cabellos dejaron de balancearse.

Sentiste la tierra fresca debajo de tus codos al recostar tu cabeza sobre ellos, y observaste con atención cada movimiento que Dotachin hizo.

Como se sacó la bincha del cabello, como se la acomodó de nuevo, como movió el marcador del libro, ese rojo de tela vieja, y como sonrió de medio lado, cerrando con delicadeza la obra literaria de sus manos.

-Al libro, obviamente.

Tus ojos rojos centellaron y el encuentro con los avellana del otro fue reconfortante. Se miraron hasta que una brisa azotó de nueva cuenta con mucha más violencia que la anterior, acompañada por el sonido retumbante de tus carcajadas.

Escuchaste a Dotachin suspirar al sentir tu cercanía y el sonido sordo que hizo el tronco del árbol al recostarte por él.

La brisa paró, y Dotachin siguió con su lectura, mientras revisabas los correos de tu celular.

Con la diferencia qué, esta vez, la calidez de la mano de Dotachin junto con el calor de los rayos del sol bajo la sombra de ese árbol no desaparecieron hasta que el receso había terminado.


	2. Página dos

Un día, cuando estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol en el patio, Kadota dijo:

-Ya no puedo seguir con esto.

Lo dijo al aire. A la nada, como si no sintiera que sus palabras tuvieran algún peso relevante.

Estaban escondidos bajo la sombra de aquel árbol viejo, escondiéndose de Shinra que últimamente estaba bastante irritante. Como siempre, estaban lado a lado. _Demasiado_ cerca el uno del otro. Pero era por tú te habías acercado.

Al escuchar esas palabras te tensaste; te sentiste perdido cuando de repente la mano cálida de Dotachin dejó la tuya. El aire quedó atrapado en tus pulmones. Algo en tu pecho pinchó hondo en tu ser.

Sonreíste.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Dotachin ~ – respondiste entre risas. – No es como si yo fuera tu madre o algo así, ¿No?

Respondiste con burla, tus palabras estaban llenas de veneno.

Eso había _dolido._

Hoy el día estaba seco. Hacía calor, los rayos de sol golpeaban directo a las hojas de aquel árbol, se sentía como si estuviera sacándole la vida. No había brisa. El aire caliente atrapado a su alrededor se sentía sofocante.

 _Sofocante._ Repetiste.

-Supongo que no. – respondió Kadota a tu lado, con esa voz suave que él poseía; esa melodía maestra. Algo dentro de ti hizo presión.

Su voz tranquila… él estaba tranquilo. Relajado. Decía eso con tranquilidad, como si no fuera nada de relevancia.

 _Ira._

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Dotachin _sí podía_ estar tranquilo?

Un rayo de sol golpeó justo en tu cabeza al moverse las hojas del árbol por una leve brisa perdida. Brisa de aire caliente, muerto, sofocante. Apretaste con fuerza el celular que tenías en tus manos, aun cuando tu rostro imperturbable sonreía.

-Entonces me voy. – dijo.

La pérdida del cuerpo a tu lado se sintió. Una sensación extraña te llegó al tiempo de que las hojas secas debajo de los pies de Dotachin crujían. Sacudiendo el polvo de su uniforme, tú solamente mantuviste la mirada fija en tu móvil.

Kadota se alejó.

¿Cómo podrías describir esta sensación…?

Kadota desapareció.

Ah, sí.

 _Sofoco._

Te sentías sofocado. El aire no salía ni entraba. Tenías el corazón en la garganta. Desolación, soledad, tristeza. Palabras entretenidas, que usabas muy a menudo con otros. Jamás las usaste en ti.

Sonreíste.

Sólo. Soledad.

La sombra de ese árbol sin Dotachin. Tu mano sin el calor de la de Dotachin.

Sonreíste.

Ahí, en esa tarde de calor intenso y sofocante, quisiste creer que la lluvia estaba cayendo realmente fuerte sobre tu rostro. Pero seguiste sonriendo.


End file.
